helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzuki Takashi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Fukuoka, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop, K-Pop, C-Pop |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2011-Present |Row 6 title = Associated Acts |Row 6 info = A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) Hello! Project Fantasy (2011-Present) Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014)}} Suzuki Takashi (スズキ 隆) is a 1st generation member of Fantasy Kenshuusei, and member of all boy group A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. He is the face of the group, and is one of the most popular members. Biography Early Life Takashi was born on May 5, 1994 in Fukuoka, Japan to a couples whose names are undisclosed. Before joining Fantasy Kenshuusei, he was was a child model until he was 10, in which he stopped being a model. 2011 On March 22nd, Takashi along with 14 other people joined Fantasy Kenshuusei. On April 1st, Takashi along with the rest of the boys from the program were revealed to join a new unit. On December 4th, he released his first Photobook titled Happy Angel. 2012 During the course of February he was absent and unable to participate in any performances as he was on sick leave. On May 5th, he released his Solo Blu-Ray DVD titled Greeting -Suzuki Takashi-'''. On August 8th, he released his second Photobook titled '''Summer In September he participated in a theatre production titled Kurai Heaven along with Miguel Staples. 2013 In January 19th, he released his second Blu-Ray DVD titled Winter Tears. In February, he participated in a theatre production titled Move to the Beat with Zhang Xi Chan and Miguel Staples. On June 9th, he released his third Photobook titled Watashi Watashi. 2014 On March 23rd, he released his third Blu-Ray DVD titled Lets Party. On May 5th, he released his fourth Photobook 20 and Me Starting August, Takahi will be part of radio show along with Choi Junghee titled Fantasy Project Takashi along with Wada Akari will be the special idol hosts for Music Station from June to December. On October 23rd, he released his fifth Photobook titled Possession. 2015 On April 15th, he released his fourth Blu-Ray DVD The 2nd Time. In May, he participated in a theatre production titled Knife Attack In August he will participated in another theatre production titled Twisted Truths. Profile Stats= *'Name': Suzui Takashi *'Nicknames': Takaki, Taka-Chan *'Birthday': May 5, 1994 (Age 21) *'Birthplace': Fukuoka, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 5"6 *'Member Colors': **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Gem Color': Garnet (2011-2013), Emerald (2013-Present) **'A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Sub Color': Yellow (2013-Present) *'Years Active': 4 Years *'Hello! Project Fantasy Groups': **Fantasy Kenshuusei (2011-2014) **A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2011-Present) **Fantasy Club (2012-Present) **Boys of Hello! Project Fantasy (2013-Present) **Summer Boyz (2015-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies': reading *'Special Skills': touching his nose with his tongue *'Favorite Food': pancakes *'Disliked Food': Broccoli *'Favorite Colors': Green, Purple *'Favorite Seasons': Autumn *'Favorite Animal': Cats Discography Solo Blu-Rays #2012.05.05 Greeting -Suzuki Takashi- #2013.01.19 Winter Tears #2014.03.23 Lets Party #2015.04.15 The 2nd Time #2016.03.21 Emerald Photobooks #2011.12.04 Happy Angel #2012.08.08 Summer #2013.06.09 Watashi Watashi #2014.05.05 20 and Me #2014.10.23 Possession #2016.02.14 Valintines Radio *2014- Fantasy Project - With Choi Junghee Theatre *2011 Long Travel Story *2012 Kurai Heaven *2013 Move to the beat *2015 Knife Attack *2015 Alchemy Horror *2015 Twisted Truths